What a Load of Shit
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twenty-sixth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the tenth episode of season two. It was released on the seventh of Febuary, 2018. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, Marco D, Rory F, George H-S and Josh S. Plot Carrying on from last ep, Akio takes Mots and Zero to dinner. Mots orders a strange, pink, candy filled burger. Zero orders veal curry. About two hours into lessons. In lessons. Gregor seems really gassy. Everyone is uncomfortable. Then everyone starts feeling it. Mots poops the rainbow. Zero feels a feeling she has not had since she was a child. Is this… sickness? Then the projectiles begin happening. Akio stands on top of a desk and shouts “You’ve been pranked!” Mr Vyager looks very disapproving, but then disappears in a puff of blue fire before the …. Water… level reaches his Italian leather shoes. Even Violet, somewhere, is also shitting. After that day, it was agreed whoever broke the fire alarm and began the sprinklers was a hero. Akio teleports away before anything hits him. He decides to go visit Felix, and teleports into her lab, and into the path of a spinning blade wielded by Felix. The necromancer shrieks, confused and distressed. Akio screams out that he’s dying until he reforms. Darkness-sama appears, and greets Akio as mother. Akio tells Darkness not to call him that. After Felix has recovered, Akio asks her for something stronger than the food poisoning. Like what Felix originally was going to give him, the fatal blood virus sample. Felix, goes to get this reluctantly, but returns upon hearing some of the commotion and being unable to reach the labs. She asks Akio what he did, and the zombie explains. Felix begins to explain that the diseases she has are all logged and registered, and can all be traced back to -her-. Akio tells Felix he admitted to it and Felix asks why. Then she tells Akio that he -could- go and sneak into the labs and break the container containing the food poisoning, to make it seem as if someone stole it rather than implicating the necromancer. That is also where the blood virus is. Akio, being retarded, misunderstands these simple instructions and manages to forget/miss the part where Felix explains where the lab is. Felix gives Akio a highlighted schematic. Akio teleports away as Felix begins packing. He follows the map through the faculty room, upstairs, to a very white corridor with an automated attendant. The ninja flawlessly ninjas past this guard, and comes to a large, magnetically sealed door with a glass panel. Through it can be seen a room lit in ultraviolet, with vibrating shelves full of samples. There is also a sign in desk. Akio signs “Mots - Quentin is gay”, then punches the glass panel in the door. There is a dull thud as the silenced Akio shatters his hand against the reinforced glass. This alerts the robotic guard, but he quickly ninjas out of the way, flipping up to the ceiling and peering down. The robot gets some cleaning fluid and wipes the small smudge on the door away. It is at this point that Akio remembers he can teleport inside the room instantly, and does so. As soon as he appears in the room, he sees instead a much better lit room filled with people standing around him with weapons pointed at him. He feels pain, and then falls unconscious. Kiereniel, in the bath of goop, feels pretty good. His legs are long enough he feels he could walk around, though they are very skinny. Akio finds himself at the shrine again. He sees Susan in a glass box, with three locks, only one of which is open. Akio tries to smash the box, but fails. Meanwhile, Zero tries to claw her way free of the classroom filled with shit. She fails, her claws scraping down the glass of the window. Mots, in the other class, thinks candy doesn’t agree with him. Mots and Zero both find themselves in the infirmary, having been rehydrated intravenously. Zero asks whether she is about to die, having not been sick for about three hundred years. She leaves to her plane and orders the most thorough bath she has ever had. Mots, seeking comfort, goes to the gardening society where he remembers seeing offers for custom body pillows. He finds out, while there, those body pillows are grown from marrow-like plants into a shape approximating human. He orders one with his student card. Akio comes to somewhere that smells very familiar. The position of his body, hung on a dungeon wall by manacles, also feels familiar. As does the sound of Dimitri’s gurney. He asks Akio if he has anything to say in his defence, and Akio complains that he was helping a friend. Akio explains that Felix told him to go destroy some samples so that she wouldn’t be implicated for the sickness of everyone in the school. When Dimitri asks about the other samples marked on the map, Akio tells the interrogator he wanted to try dying from blood explosion, having killed himself a lot of different ways before. Dimitri asks where Akio intended to take this sample. He replies, “home”. Specifically, his dorm room on campus. Dimitri asks whether Akio can see how exploding into highly contagious fatal blood goop on campus would be harmful to everyone on campus. Akio relents and says he would go off plane. Dimitri asks if he can see how that could go badly for everyone on whatever plane he did this. Akio replies in the negative, and Dimitri says that he believes him. What Dimitri is really curious about, however, is how Akio managed to get rid of his wires. After being prompted several times, Akio recalls the session where Felix attempted to pull them out and assumes that worked, not recalling what happened on the dwarf plane. Dimitri says that Felix appears to have disappeared off plane. Dimitri then reminds Akio that he is meant to be a member of the DC and that he has responsibilities. Akio says yes. Akio asks if killing a newborn baby that no one else knows or cares about is a crime. Dimitri answers that crime depends on law, and that if he committed such an act while under a system of government that has laws against abortion up until - already born - which most do, then yes, it’s a crime. Akio says he just thinks one should be able to kill babies no one cares about. Dimitri, flabbergasted, says he knows where to start with Akio’s new wires. Akio has had the wires re-embedded. There is a day of cleaning, with no classes, then on Friday, normal schedule returns. Zero also comes back to the plane now it has been cleansed. Mots tries to obtain a spaceship should he need to leave the planet very quickly. He comes to the Interplanetary Aeromechanics Society. He enters a giant hangar filled with the skeletons of so many half assembled ships, looks around, then heads towards a small desk. The person at the desk drinks coffee, their workspace filled with reams of paper. Mots asks if he can commission a spaceship, and asks for the most experienced builder. The secratary explains that Mots might be better off posting a request and seeing who accepts. Mots does that and also goes to the decrepit, smoking shed of “old Joe”. He walks past several much more upkept stations, some of them glowing. It is literally a garden shed, rickety, damp, somehow. It looks like there is clingfilm instead of glass in the tiny window. Mots opens the creaky door to find an old man who claims to have been the “king of the hanger” for 150 years. Joe sits on a mould ridden rocking chair, wearing fingerless gloves, warming his hands on an oil drum with a fire in it. On the walls are schematics that may have been elite in the fifties, but are now crumbling and illegible, as well as obsolete. Joe asks if the race is back on and if they are going to beat the commies. “Isn’t that right, Horatio?” There is a dessicated corpse in the corner. Joe asks for Mots to grab a specific paper in a draw that immediately collapses upon their touch. After being handed this, he holds the tissue thin paper to the light of the fire - and it immediately combusts. Mots suggests that they work on something new, push the boundaries. Joe nods, and tells Mots he should go and get some from where Joe got his. He pulls out a USSR red spacesuit and tells Mots to go ask for the commissar three hangers down and tell them he is Dimitri and here to see the new rocket. Mots goes somewhere more private, puts the spacesuit on and goes out into the hanger. Everyone stares. Then asks what the fuck is going on. Mots says he’s looking for the commissar. After taking the piss, the other engineers tell him he can see the commissar, but he has to drink some “purifying water” first. It’s very strong Russian vodka. It burns. Then, coughing, Mots is lead to another hanger. Seated there… is Boris. The Russian recognises Mots as a friend of Violet’s, and says that he has already been initiated. For the rest of the day, Mots is given dirt work carrying new materials back and forth. However, it does seem that there are some interesting designs here. After the day winds down, Boris invites Mots to come drink, showing him the portal case, filled with more vodka. The rest is a blur. With his shiny new wires, Akio is dragged into the debriefing room. He is told that since Akio is -currently- still a DC member, and Akio is the only one implicated, it is Akio’s job to track Felix down and bring her here to corroborate Akio’s story. Sunday. Kiera’s legs have finished regenerating. He checks out some hand written posters by a “Mr Tool” asking for someone to rescue a princess for him, because he is too much of a tool to do it himself. Kiera finds Zero carrying an egg. She explains it is from the Pet Monster Soc. Kiera enlists Zero to take on Mr Tool’s quest and they find Mots passed out on a bench. He smells like hang over and is really bleary. They ask him what the numbers mean. Kiera has taken the entire poster, complete with several tearaway strips with the same number printed on them. Mots helps them use a phone booth, and Kiera and Zero go to meet Mr Tool in person. Zero tells Mots to go have a bath if he will accompany them, and he does. Zero and Kiera head off to the halls of B pop. One that looks like a medieval keep, complete with peasants, livery, and herald. They soon meet Sir Tool, and ask about the job and payment. The knight explains that the fair princess is held captive by a vicious beast that has defeated all previous knights sent to rescue her. The only thing he can tell them about this beast is that it likes hoarding treasure. Sir Tool asks them both if they would retrieve the bodies of the previous would-be rescuers for their families, giving them a list of dead knights; and assures them that they will receive honour, land, titles, and of course, the beast’s treasure. The knight also offers horses. Though both Zero and Kiera point out that they can fly, they accept the horses. Satisfied with the deal, they meet back up with Mots and Zero runs into Akio while going to check on her monster egg one more time. The ninja insists on following the group though Zero tells him he should go do something useful like his Pet Monster Society duties instead. Akio replies that he already missed the beginning, so it doesn’t matter. All enter the portal. Zero, Kiera, Mots and Akio find themselves in a hilly region with several small villages and towns scattered around. Their destination is quite apparent, a mountain with a rickety rope bridge leading to a foreboding castle. Zero transforms and she and Kiera begin flying off towards it, leaving Mots and Akio with the horses. Upon seeing a dragon appear suddenly, the nearest village buzzes with activity. An alarm is raised, guards and village militia begin gearing up, and arrows begin to whizz towards Zero from a number of small watchtowers before she is out of range. She easily evades most of these projectiles, but one black feathered arrow embeds itself in the dragon’s stomach. This wound does not begin regenerating as usual, and the arrow is strange, the head obsidian-like. Below, Mots sees this commotion and takes his Iron man form, promptly breaking the back of the horse he was riding. Appalled, he heals the animal with his goop, but it appears to be traumatised and will not move. Above, Zeroeth circles, considering attack. Category:Episodes